In general terms, the instant invention relates to an agricultural seed planter, and more particularly to a grain chute for attachment the bulk seed assembly distributor of a seed planter to improve the cleanout process when either changing the variety of seed being planted or prior to seasonal storage of the unit.
By and large, modern agricultural seed planters employ a plurality row dispensing bins, each of which has an associated metering device for applying preselected quantities of the seed to the land. These individual bins generally have limited storage capacity, for example one to three bushels, and therefore require frequent refilling. To avoid the lost time and excess fuel usage associated with frequent refilling, apparatus was developed using a central bulk supply of seed carried by the frame of the planter so that the dispensing bins can be resupplied with seed during operation in the field. A seed distribution system in which grain is conveyed from a main hopper can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,473. This system utilizes a single main hopper which dispenses seed to a plurality of individual or mini-hoppers that each, in turn, supply seed to an individual row planting mechanism. The seed is fed from the main hopper into each mini-hopper by entraining it in an air stream contained in separate, individual transfer hoses that are connected between the main tank and each of the individual mini-hoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,706 illustrates another seed planting system that also utilizes a central storage hopper for supplying a plurality of smaller, satellite hoppers via a plurality of individual hoses or tubes running from the central hopper to each of the individual satellite, row hoppers. Thus, while the systems of the '473 and '706 patents provide for the maintenance of seed supply quantities in the row hoppers during seeding operations, they also require the incorporation of a large number of separate seed transport tubes in those systems where multiple, mini-hoppers are present.
The '473 and '706 patents are merely illustrative of the general type of seeder relevant to the instant invention. There are many improvements or alternative arrangements available today on the market, but all “air seeders” generally work on the same or similar principles. A bulk storage bin, supported by the planter frame, feeds seed via gravity into a manifold-like distributor, located below the storage bin, where the seeds are air pushed into a multiplicity of outlets through individual hoses to the satellite hoppers. In some instances, more than one bulk storage bin, most often two, is used, each feeding a separate portion or section of the mini-hoppers.
Some difficulties and shortcomings have been identified in the field operation of systems such as described above, particularly when the bulk storage bins are to be emptied for end of the season storage or when making a change in the type or variety of seed being planted. To completely empty the bulk storage bin the operator must either remove the distributor or the bottom enclosure cover thereof and catch the extra grain in a sack or sacks. This is a somewhat difficult task in that the sack may become full, requiring quick replacement, or may have an inadequately small opening, allowing seed to miss the sack and fall directly on the ground.
It would be quite advantageous to have a means for fully and conveniently emptying the bulk bins of a seed planter without losing expensive seed or creating an over planted area in the field.